Dark
Dark is the last element and the most dangerous, the reverse of Light and the final branch of the Theos magics. It is the manipulation of chaos and deception, fueled by the darker base emotions of humanity. Dark Mages are those who accept the shard of darkness in them and use it to fuel their incredible power, fighting for the right side, but for all the wrong reasons. Using Darkness is tempting, because of the sheer power it gives, but it warps the minds and souls of the mages who partake in it, and reveals the corruption that lurks within every heart. There exists two variations of the standard element of Dark. While regular Dark has a tinge of wine red and is powered by unrestrained emotion, Lunar Dark is a cold gunmetal black and draws it's strength from ordered cruelty and sadism. Further Specialization Darkness is one of the Theos elements, which means it can be combined and fused to any of the others. The possible combinations are infinite, but these are some of the more common examples: *'Hellfire: '''With Dark, Fire becomes Hellfire, a very faint blue fire that burns surprisingly quickly, eating away at metal and stone as easily as skin and flesh. *'Decay: Combined with Dark, Earth becomes the magic of Decay, the ability to weaken and ultimately consume animate and inanimate matter. *'Plague: '''Combined with Air, Dark becomes plague, the ability to create and manipulate deadly diseases and toxins through the air. *'Blood: 'Combined with Shadow, Water allows the user to manipulate the blood flow and pulse. *'Illusion: 'The volatile combination of Light and Dark is illusion, the ability to manipulate and deceive the senses and ensnare the mind. Illusionists can also manipulate the emotions and thoughts of their targets, making them incredibly powerful. *'Void: '''Combined with Aster, Darkness becomes Void, the ability to pierce through the constraints of reality and expose rifts torn into the very essence of the Abyss, releasing Others. Secondary Specializations There are other, rarer recombinations of the element of Water that are mastered by fewer sorcerers, requiring additional practice.' *'Madness: Recombined with Air, it becomes the extremely unpredictable element of Madness. Sorcerers using Madness as an element have no control over which elemental combination they cast, although they have the potential to cast any and every element (use of dice is reccomended). *'Vice: '''Recombined with Fire, it becomes Vice, the magical ability to affect the souls of others by afflicting them with the Seven Deadly Sins; Gluttony, Lust, Avarice, Wrath, Pride, Sloth or Jealousy. *'Petrification: 'Recombined with Earth, it becomes Petrification, the power to turn living creatures partially or completely to stone, revert this transformation, and animate statues. *'Ink: 'Recombined with Water it becomes Ink, the ability to manipulate pools of pitch-black ink that seep into the veins and souls of the sorcerer's enemies, poisoning them. *'Emotion: Recombined with Light, it becomes Emotion, the ability to manipulate the thoughts and feelings of others, influence their will, and overpower their minds with a touch. Contact must be maintained for the power to remain effective. Elementals, Deity, and Realm The elementals of darkness are the Demons, and the God of shadows is Mephisto. The realm of dark is Avernus. Category:Dark Category:Theos Elements